


First Snow - Klancemas Day 1

by connorsuniverse



Series: Klancemas [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter, first snow, klancemas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorsuniverse/pseuds/connorsuniverse
Summary: They go for a walk, it starts to snow





	First Snow - Klancemas Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Klancemas on twitter, day one is First Snow

They went for a small walk; Allura seemed to be taking charge of the meeting so they just slipped out. Walking around the building would’ve gotten them caught so they went around the block. 

They were getting along better. Less bickering and you can tell they truly respect each other; you can see the love they have for each other. 

Keith’s hand were hanging down and Lance couldn’t stop watching them. He wanted to hold them so bad, not just cause it was cold. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and huffs. It’s not fair how beautiful Keith is. He’s simply just walking and staring at the stars but the lampposts still lit up his profile so angelicley. 

After Voltron defeated all evil Galra, earth started to rebuild cities; aliens across space helped. The team is in New York right now, they have meetings all over the world to discuss what Voltron should do next. But that bored the both of them, instead Lance and Keith mess around in meetings (mostly seeing who can get the other to laugh first) and they share rooms in hotels so they can stay up all night and talk. The rest of the team teases them (especially Shiro, who of course can’t resist embarrassing his little brother), but they don’t care. They’ve found this amazing friendship and they won’t give it up. And if there’s some pining, no one says anything.

“Lance! Look!” 

Lance snaps out of his trance and looks up and loses his breath. 

Keith stands underneath the spotlight from the lamppost, staring above with the biggest grin on his face, teeth and all. He’s giggling and dances around.

“Lance, it’s snowing!” He looks up at Lance and repeats himself. “It’s snowing!”

Lance pulls his eyes away as his heartbeat increased. It is snowing. Hard. 

“Holy shit it’s snowing.” Lance is the next to start giggling. “The first snow of the year. Our first snow in years.”

“I’ve never seen snow before.” Keith softly whispers. Lance looks at him again and it’s like he’s looking into a movie. Keith mouth wide open, smile hidden in his cheeks. He pushes his hair back and lets the snow fall against his face. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Lance slaps his hand against his mouth.

Keith looks back at Lance, smile fading. His cheeks are red from the cold.

“W-What?” He stutters, his hair falls down onto his face.

“Oh my god! I didn’t mean to say that!” Lance holds his face in his hands and paces around, looking anywhere but at Keith,

“Lance.” 

“I’m so sorry! I didn't mean to!”

“Lance please.”

“I can go; i can go i’m sorry.”

“ _Lance_!” Keith almost yells, interrupting him.

Lance looks up. 

“Did you mean it?” 

Lance didn’t expect that, he expected yelling, he expected punching. Not confirmation.

He sighs. “Yeah. I did.”

Keith’s face brightens up, his smile coming back. “Good, I think you’re beautiful too.” He laughs and starts to walk back to the building.

“Wait! What! Keith!-“


End file.
